


"Stop Bothering me."

by Bikerwolf7980



Series: Mystic Messenger One-shots [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Reader is not specified, a little route spoilers, insecure reader, no name spoilers, reader talks alot, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikerwolf7980/pseuds/Bikerwolf7980
Summary: Reader talks a lot and one day Seven is tired and lashes out and says something hurtful. Slight cursing warning.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 225





	"Stop Bothering me."

Ever since Seven had gone to the apartment to protect you, you were very quiet. You didn't want to ruin anything. You knew that once he saw how much you talked you were pretty sure he wouldn't like you anymore. Not that you thought he liked you as anything more than a friend. Even if you had talked to him every day before then, it was different to actually see him in person. He was still so attractive, and his red hair looked so fluffy, his glasses shined and his eyes were even more perfect when you were standing right in front of him. But, you still weren't used to it. 

He had come all the way here just to protect you and yet after he saved you from the 'unknown' person, he was cold. A couple of times he'd be nice to you but often -especially when he was working- he was distant. You had tried to keep your distance as he asked, but you couldn't help but try to take care of him. Getting him little snacks every now and then. You would slowly get him to drink more water. You would first only get him his favorite soda. You started giving him one cup of water only sometimes. Then slowly you would give him more. At first, he hated it, he would give you an offended look. But you insisted so many times he finally accepted. 

What you didn't know was that he only accepted because it made you happy, he loved seeing that satisfied look you had when he would take it. Even if he was pretending he wasn't looking at you. He couldn't help it, he thought it looked adorable. Even if he wouldn't admit it to you or even himself. 

But little did you know the more he was accepting, the more it made you happy, and you became a little more comfortable each time. You didn't notice you were beginning to talk a little more. It all started small. Sometimes, you'd talk to yourself when you were in the chats, laughing and commenting on Zen and Jumin bickering. You would hear Seven try to cover his chuckling every now and then, but you couldn't help yourself. 

Soon, every time you would talk every time you would watch something, or even when seven would talk to you. He would only have to say one thing before you would explode, saying everything that was on your mind. You couldn't really talk to everyone else, you had to stay in the apartment and the only other people you talked to were the other Rfa members, but you couldn't see them in person yet. 

As you got more comfortable, you cared for him more openly. You would talk to him in taking breaks, naps and eating more. He would agree but only after you would spend half an hour convincing him. 

"Please, you need to take a break. It's been four hours." You begged him again, this time he was especially stressed. He had so much on his plate, he didn't look at you once. 

"I can't." He muttered, not even looking to face you and instead typing even faster. Which you didn't think was possible. 

"Please you have to, it's not healthy-"

"I'm fine. Stop bothering me!" He bursted suddenly, "You're always trying to help. Just stop, It's annoying." You froze. Your mind went blank. You were too much. You talked too much and now he hates you. You hesitated.

"Okay." You nodded, barely above a whisper. A lump formed in your throat but you couldn't move. You blinked, making a tear fall down your face. You wiped it, not wanting him to know. You knew he would beat himself over it and you didn't want to cause him more harm. So you smiled and made a move to your room. 

"Just call me if you need anything." You spoke with the happiest voice you could muster before going into your room. He didn't reply, but you noticed he stopped typing. 

He didn't see your tears, he was too focused on thinking about what he had said. He didn't want to hurt you, but he didn't want you to get close. He couldn't do that to you. He didn't deserve you. You deserved someone better. 

You sat there, wiping your tears as you tried not to cry loudly. It all happened so fast, you went into your room and fell into bed, sobbing into your pillow. You had pushed too far, talked too much. You annoyed him. You were annoying. He was already sick of you. You hadn't noticed you were talking so much, maybe you would have stopped, or maybe you wouldn't be able. You were getting so comfortable. Too comfortable. You would be different. You wouldn't talk as much, or be annoying. You needed to. You couldn't be like that with him. He was already stressed enough. 

Something was off, Seven knew that much. But he didn't know what. He just knew something was missing. After that night something had changed. So, instead of working like he was supposed to he couldn't stop but watch everything you did. How you said things, what you did. Everything. 

He noticed that you kept a smile, it never wavered. He noticed you stopped talking almost completely around him, if you were talking, you were in your room. You would hide in your room and try not to make any noise. You would avoid eye contact and you wouldn't say anything when you gave him water. You would just place it on his desk and walk away. It broke his heart. 

Why didn't you want to talk to him? Why did you hide in your room and talk there? He was so confused and hurt. Did he do something? Then he remembered. He sighed. This was his fault. He caused you to change. He was a jerk, and he took his stress out on you. He pushed you away and didn't care what he was saying to make you hurt. He just wanted to make you not like him. But that didn't change, he just made you more insecure. You still liked him, otherwise, you wouldn't have cared. You still tried to care. You still got him water, snacks, and breaks somehow. But you never spoke to him. If you did it was short and summarized quickly. 

All he wanted was for you to not like him, he didn't want you to be so hurt. He hadn't realized it but you noticed him not typing. He looked at you, for the first time in a while. You looked sad, even with the small smile on your face. You looked tired, he knew all too well. You looked like you wanted to say something but you hesitated. So, instead, he saw you walk into the kitchen and grab some food for him. He didn't deserve you. Even though he hurt you, you were still trying to take care of him. 

When you placed the food on his desk, along with the water, he looked at you, "Thank you." his voice was a little hoarse since he hadn't spoken in a while. You looked so shocked, and it broke his heart even more. You nodded, looking down, with the same smile you had on your face all this time. 

You turned back to your room. He wanted to stop you. He wanted to hold you and tell you he was so sorry. Say that he didn't mean it. But he froze. He was so torn. How would he even begin to make up for what he did? He was an ass.

He continued working, even if his mind wasn't fully with him. He hoped he was wrong. He hoped that you were just in a rut and you were okay. Maybe you just needed space. 

But he was wrong. It didn't get better but on the contrary. It kept getting worse. Soon, you barely said anything to him. You always stayed in your room. He missed the little laughter he'd hear right behind him. How you'd go on and on about each of his friends. How you looked so comfortable and happy. He missed hearing you talk to him when you brought him food and ask how his day was, even if you already knew the answer. 

You laughed, smiling at Yoosung's innocence in the chat. Jumin and Zen were still bickering, and Jaehee was still working so hard. The other members had asked how it was going with the two of you. Zen being really protective and asking if he'd try anything with you. Seven had always said harsh things to you but never about how you acted, it was just more of him not wanting you to get close. He would tell you to stop caring for him and that he wasn't worth it. But not once did he call you annoying. 

You looked at the clock, Seven had been working non stop more than yesterday. You ran in the kitchen, grabbing him water and food again. On your way to give it to him, you couldn't help but think of when he thanked you. You were not expecting it, so you didn't know how to react. Usually, he would just be silent and let you place it on his desk. He looked so tired and no matter what he said to you, you didn't wish anything bad upon him. He was hurting, you knew that. You just wished you could help him. 

You stopped thinking of the past and gave Seven the sandwich and glass of water as per usual. He stopped typing. He looked like he was hesitating on something. 

He couldn't do this. How would he be able to make up for what he'd done? He missed you, but he didn't want to tell you and then scare you. 

"I'm sorry." It came out before he could even process anything. You looked at him, looking between his eyes, "I'm so sorry." He repeated, your heart broke at the way he said it. 

"It's okay-."

"No, it's not." He turned to you fully, still in his chair, "I just- you don't deserve someone like me. I thought If I pushed you away you'd move on and be happier like you deserve." he kept hesitating, scared you'd leave at any moment. Scared you'd turn and walk away from him. But you stood there. Silent. Listening. 

"I miss hearing you talk, and I didn't mean what I said before. I'm just so scared of losing you." He was crying now, His voice hitched in his throat. He stood up and you pulled him in for a hug. He was shocked at first but he hugged back tightly. His head went in the nape of your neck as you heard him sniffle. Seeing him made you emotion and so you started crying as well. When he heard it he immediately looked at you. 

"Please don't cry. I hurt you enough. I'm sorry." He gave you a puppy dog expression. He looked so guilt-ridden.

"It's okay, Luciel. I forgive you." He hugged you again upon hearing this. 

"It's so good to hear your voice." He whispered. 

"Just please, let me take care of you. Don't push me away." You looked at him again, looking over his expression. 

"I promise. I'll even take more breaks and we can eat together." He swore. You would hold him to that. But for right now all you wanted to do was hug him and never let go. 

"I promise." He kept repeating over and over.


End file.
